


What Goes Around Comes Around

by darluvscaryl



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darluvscaryl/pseuds/darluvscaryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa has found out that Norman is the one who has been pranking her. Now, it is her turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Around Comes Around

Melissa chuckled as she closed and locked the door behind her. She had been invited over to Danai's for a quiet evening with the ladies from work. However, four bottles of wine later, it turned into anything but quiet. Her sides still ached from laughing at the stories they had all shared over their fondue spread. Alanna was quite the entertainer and extremely funny. It was no surprise that her and Steven were the best of friends.

As she got ready for bed, there was one conversation she couldn't seem to shake and that was the one where the ladies had figured out that it was Norman who was playing practical jokes on all of them, but Melissa was definitely his main target. Alanna gave her several ideas on how to get back at him, but Melissa smiled at the thought of prank calls. She knew that Norman had went out early for beers with Andy and Michael C., and had even been blessed with a photo of the three of them posing suggestively with their beer bottles. Andy and Norman had 6 am report times for their scenes, so she knew Norman had to be home by now.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30. Climbing into bed, she tucked herself in and waited for Lincoln to settle. Picking up her phone, she hesitated a moment and thought about what she was about to do. She thought back to last week when she went to put sugar in her coffee, only to discover that it was salt instead. Driven by sweet revenge, she put in the code Alanna told her about and dialed his number. She learned that if you put this code in and then typed in another number, the number you put in is what would show up on the caller ID. Melissa decided to use the cast member call in number to ensure he would answer.

Norman answered his phone quickly, so she knew he was still awake. Dipping into her acting repertoire, she created a nice nasally voice and said, "Hey Norman, this is Shelly. We are going to need you to come in at 8 instead, ok?"

"8, are you sure? Greg said 6."

"Yes, I realize that, but I just got notice it is 8. Got it? Ok, night." She laughed as she placed her phone on the night stand and prepared for round two.

"Ok, thanks." As he clicked off, he stared at it momentarily puzzled. He began to call Andy, but remembered the kids were all in town and he didn't want to wake them, so he let it go. He brushed his teeth and was met by a pissed EITD as he walked out of the bathroom. Norman knew his cat hated to have his sleep interrupted. "Settle down, Eye," as he scooped the cat up and got them both settled in bed. 

\--------------------

At 1:00, Melissa dialed him again. This time she was from the Chinese place up the street she knew Norman loved. A groggy Norman answered, " 'Lo?

"Mr. Norman, we are waiting for you to get your kung pao chicken."

"Huh? I, I didn't order any kung pao chicken." Norman had had a few beers, but he didn't think he would forget placing this order.

"I am looking at the slip. It says Mr. Norman, two orders of kung pao chicken."

"I'm sorry, there must be some mistake. I didn't call in an order."

"Oh, ok, sorry to bother you. I will have to talk to the new kid who took the order. Good night."

"Night." Norman looked at his phone and thought 'what the hell is going on tonight?' 

Melissa laughed at the fact that this one time, her insomnia would pay off. She laid back in bed with the book she was reading and set her alarm for 2:30 in case she dozed off.

\---------------------

She was still awake when 2:30 came around. She swiped her phone open and was entering the code when all of a sudden Lincoln let out a loud bark. He was sound asleep, but it startled her and she dropped her phone. Picking it back up, she looked at it, saw the code on the screen and hit send. Unbeknownst to her, it didn't go through, so when it flashed on Norman's screen, her name popped up.

Norman groaned as he rolled over, grabbed the phone and saw it was her calling. He became worried and answered, "Hello, M..."

Before he had the chance to finish talking she interrupted him. "Norman, it is Shelly again. I hate to call at this crazy hour, but Dean said he is going to need you at six. He wants you ready for Greg at six, not eight."

It took just a moment for Norman to figure out what was going on, but once it clicked, he knew he had her. "Oh, ok, Shelly. I will be there."

"Thanks, Norman, again sorry to bother you so late."

"Sure you are," he said with sarcasm as he hung up the phone. He jumped out of bed and thought, 'If this is how you want to play McBride, you are on.' He knew she would call again and he wanted to be at her front door when she did. 

\-----------------------

Melissa had barely fallen asleep when her alarm sounded at 3:30. She had selected Andy's number for the final call to Norman for this round of prank calling. As she dialed the number, she thought about how good it felt to give Norman a taste of his own medicine. 

"Andy, what the fuck man. I am trying to sleep!"

"Hey Norman, this is Gael. The kids are sleeping, so I have to whisper, but Andy wanted me to tell you that he won't be at work today. He has been in the bathroom with food poisoning since he got home."

"Wow, really? That is too bad. Tell him I hope that he feels better soon."

"I will, thanks Norman."

She no sooner hung up the phone, when there was a knock at the door. Why would anyone be knocking on her door at that time? She crept up to the door and looked out the peephole. Her heart sped up when she saw Norman standing there with a sign that said "BUSTED." Melissa quickly opened the door with a smirk on her face. "Hey Norman, what are you doing here?"

He guided her backwards as he went into her house. Locking the door behind him, he turned and shook his head, "Mellie, Mellie, Mellie...you have been a very bad girl tonight. What am I going to do with you?"

She began to walk backwards toward the kitchen. "Norman, you have been pranking me for weeks. It was my turn for retaliation." 

He brought his body flush against her when she got trapped by counter behind her. He looked down at her and slowly shook his finger in her face. "Naughty, naughty, McBride. What should your punishment be?"

"You could kiss me and we could call it even," said Melissa as she put her arms around him smiling.


End file.
